What Could Have, And Never Should
by Lekorda
Summary: Running away. That one action could have changed the history of the Wizarding World. So, what if it happened? What if Harry James Potter ran away from the Dursleys and met a new, powerful friend? Birthday Fic for Natehcus! Updates every week.


**So this is a birthday gift for my good friend Natechus. She asked for a story where Harry was evil, so I delivered. I won't tell you anything else about the prompt as it could spoil the rest of the story. This isn't her actual birthday, but this is a 9 chapter story, so the last chapter will come out on her birthday. A new chapter every week. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

_What Could Have, And Never Should _

* * *

On his seventh birthday, Harry James Potter has had enough. Sighing into the bathroom mirror, the young boy poked his newly bruised eye, immediately wincing at the touch. Well at least he was matching now. Opening the small cabinet, Harry grabbed the first aid kit, quickly pulling out a large bandage. Lifting up his too large of shirt, he wrapped the bandage around his bleeding chest. It wasn't usually this bad. Except tonight, Uncle Vernon had to have a belt. Wincing after placing the disinfectant on his bleeding check, he quickly put everything back to where it had been previous to his entrance before stumbling out of the bathroom. His left hand rose to where the small lightning bolt scar was placed and rubbed it slightly. Not for the first time, he wished his parents were alive. He wished they hadn't got into that bloody car accident. Heading towards his room, which was just a cupboard under the stairs, Harry noticed the sheer quietness of the house. Changing course, the child looked out the front window where he noticed with glee the car was missing. He didn't care where they went, but was happy to have a bit of freedom. Except a single thought loomed in the back of his mind.

What if he ran? What if he left this fucking house and never looked back.

It could work. They would never look for him.

That one thought made Harry walk to the front door and slowly unlock the deadbolt. Thanking heaven for his Uncle forgetting to lock the high lock, Harry slowly opened the door. He didn't bother grabbing anything like clothes or toys, as he didn't want them. They all used to be Dudley's anyways and in this new life he wanted nothing to do with the bloody Dursley family.

With determination, Harry flung open the door the rest of the way and sprinted the opposite way he'd seen the Dursleys drive that very morning.

It felt like hours. Sprinting through the unfamiliar streets of where he lived all his life. Eventually Harry's lungs gave out and he halted to a stop, leaning over and panting heavily. He could feel the scabs on his back bleeding through the bandages and damping his oversized shirt. Leaning back painfully hi back hit a brick wall. Wincing Harry lifted up his glasses to rub at his heavy eyes. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep yet. Not until he found somewhere safe.

Pushing off the solid wall Harry turned into the alley next to him, but ran into a solid form. Looking up he saw a young man, probably in his early twenties.

"What the fuck are you doing, kid?" The man hissed in an American accent.

"I-I ran away..." Harry barely whispered but the man caught the short sentence.

"Shit... Kid you're back is bleeding hell of a lot," the man grabbed Harry and gently turned him around. "Did you parents do this?" Harry stiffened at the mention of his deceased parents.

"N-no they're dead... It was my uncle," Harry stuttered out with large eyes once he was turned back around.

"Here I'll help you. I'm Sebastian, nice to meet you…" Sebastian prompted for the scared boy's name.

"Harry… Harry Potter," and Sebastian's eyes grew wide.

Him? He was the chosen one? The one destined to defeat the Dark Lord? With a small smirk the American knew what he had to do. Just because he was going to defeat the Dark Lord for good didn't mean that a new one wouldn't rise up. A bigger, more ruthless leader for those blessed with magic in this world.

"Well Harry Potter, would you like to know a secret?" Sebastian asked in his cool dark voice. At the boy's small smile and nod, he continued his train of thought. "Well Harry, your parents were wizards. Stupid British wizards that they were, they ended up getting ganked by the big bad Dark Lord."

"Wizards? There's no such thing Sebastian," Harry huffed out defiantly.

"Oh yes there is. I'm one as well. Except American of course. Our magic is more wild, more free, easier to control ironically, and I can teach you."

"Me?" The Boy-Who-Lived squeaked out.

"Yes, Harry, you are a wizard after all. Maybe even the greatest who ever lived."

"But… I'm just Harry…"

"Oh but you are so much more. Join me and I will teach you, you can get revenge, kill the Dark Lord even. Revenge against your uncle, anything you have ever wanted to do in your life and deemed impossible, I will help you succeed," Sebastian smoothly hissed kneeling down to wipe away the small tears that formed on the young boy's face.

"How?"

"Well, I can teach you how to use magic way above the use of those who would fight you. I will show you the path of the Shadows. How to blend in as normal, hide your plan for revenge and I will show you how to get revenge on those who took so much from you," Sebastian leaned in and pressed a light loving kiss to the dark scar on the boy's cold forehead.

"Do you promise?" Harry begged looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Promise what, kiddo?"

"That you'll never leave."

"Of course Harry, I'll never leave you," Sebastian promised standing up and ruffling the child's hair. Placing his strong hand on the back of Harry's neck he squeezed gently before leading the boy further down the alley.

"Sebastian?" Harry questioned stopping to a halt and looking up at his new friend.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed looking down at the Chosen One.

"Let's get started now," Harry demanded a growing smirk on his face. A matching one grew on Sebastian's as he looked down at the bruised boy.

"We'll get you cleaned up, then we can start. Alright?" the American asked.

"Perfect."

Moving down the alley once again, Sebastian struggled to hold in laughter of glee. After all who would have ever thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be so easy to corrupt? Oh well, he was Sebastian's pet now.

* * *

**So that's the prologue for this story. A little short, but the rest will be longer, I promise. Please leave a review of what you thought.**

**And just so you sort of know how this story is organized, here is how the chapters work.**

**1. Prologue  
2. Year One  
3. Year Two  
4. Year Three  
5. Year Four  
6. Year Five  
7. Year Six  
8. Year Seven  
9. Epilogue **

**See ya next week**

**~Lekorda**


End file.
